Teat-cup carriers are known for use with movable feed platforms, the platforms being wheeled and either motorized or towed. Prior art systems are heavy and cannot be hand carried by a single person. Example prior art devices of this type are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,058, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,981,467, 7,231,886, German Patent No. 20318152U, Brazilian Patent No. 8500325U and French Patent No. 2649858.
When an animal gives birth, colostrums milk must be drawn from the animal in the first two day after parturition, to feed the new born. Often the milking has to be done away from the shed, where it is difficult to access with a heavy milking unit. In other cases, when an animal is sick, for example with of udder mastitis, the animal must be milked separately to prevent the spreading of the contagious illness. Often, the animal is milked to the ground, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
There is therefore a need for and it would be advantageous to have a portable apparatus for milking animals that is in small form that can be carried by a person to any location, preferably in a bag such as a backpack.